


The Dumbass, the King and the Storage Closet

by Squidalicious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Frenemies to Boyfriends, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Hinata, Scheming Suga, Tsundere Kageyama, Two Idiots Trapped In A Closet, teen awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidalicious/pseuds/Squidalicious
Summary: Something is wrong with Kageyama, and his tosses are suffering for it. With prelims less than a month away, Shouyou is running out of time to save their quick attack, but how can he fix the problem when Kageyama won't even talk to him? Maybe Suga-san can help... provided the duo help clean up the gym first. What lies in store for them inside the storage closet? (Oneshot)





	The Dumbass, the King and the Storage Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute getting together oneshot I wrote for my best friend (originally posted on FF.net). Featuring our favourite spiker-setter duo's entrapment within and subsequent exit of the closet... in more ways than one. ;)

Two loud _thuds_ echoed through the gymnasium: the first being a pair of red and white sneakers as Shouyou landed back on his feet, and the second being the volleyball. Shouyou watched it bounce against the floorboards- just inches outside the strip of peeling, white paint that served as a boundary line- and clenched his still outstretched hand into a fist.

"Kageyama!"

He whipped his head towards the setter as he spoke. Kageyama's arms were above his head, still frozen in a tossing motion, and in the orangey light of the sunset coming through the windows, the vaguely stunned expression on his face was clearly visible.

It only lasted a second, however, before it settled back into a scowl. "You missed."

"That's 'cause your aim was off!" _Again_ , Shouyou added in his head. He made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat.

They'd been practising (along with their teammates) for hours. Prelims were exactly twenty-eight days away, and Daichi's and Ukai's training drills had been relentless. The team didn't mind; everyone was fired up, flocking to the gym before the final bell had even finished ringing, the building buzzing with nonstop activity as they dived and served and spiked and tossed and blocked all evening. Their moves had to be flawless. Each and every weapon under the team's belt had to be perfectly sharpened and honed if they were going to be victorious.

That went for Shouyou's and Kageyama's freak quick more than anything. So when Shouyou's spiking hand failed to even touch the ball for the tenth time that evening, needless to say it was cause for a little concern.

He looked to where it was rolling to a stop beside the benches, and imagined sitting on a similar one with Kageyama during prelims, watching the rest of the team win without them. His teeth clenched.

"Throw another one, Yachi-san!" he ordered, turning to their second manager. She was perched on the platform beside a half-empty tub of volleyballs, peering nervously down at her two classmates.

"U-um," she squeaked, hesitating to pick up another ball. "I think… I think you two might need to take a break for now."

Though he knew she was probably right- he hadn't hit a good spike all evening, and they were only going to get sloppier as he grew more annoyed- Shouyou pouted and stamped his foot, looking very much like an overgrown five-year-old.

"We don't have time for breaks," he said, growling a little as he once again whirled on Kageyama. "How are we gonna win at prelims if we can't even use our best attack?"

The setter crossed his arms. "Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault you haven't hit a single toss today."

By now a few heads were turning; Asahi and Nishinoya had paused mid-toss, staring, and on the other side of the court Sugawara and Daichi were whispering with frowns on their faces. Tsukishima smirked through the net.

Shouyou didn't notice them. How could Kageyama blame him? He was just doing what he always did, closing his eyes and leaping for the ball, putting all his trust in the setter. It was Kageyama who kept failing him, throwing tosses that just barely grazed his spiking hand. Shouyou glared at him.

"I couldn't hit them because they all sucked!" His voice rose in volume as he took a step towards Kageyama. The taller boy's cheeks turned crimson- whether it was anger at Shouyou or the fact that everyone in the gym was now watching them, he wasn't sure- and his arms tightened across his chest.

" _You_ suck!"

"No, _you_ suck!"

"Hey, hey!" said a new voice, and both first-years yelped in surprise as they were tugged apart. Sugawara stood between them, holding them each by the scruffs of their collars, and frowned.

"No fighting, you two," he said, gently but firmly. Shouyou shifted uncomfortably; the entire team was staring. Releasing them, Sugawara continued, "I know everyone's a little tense at the moment, but if we want to win at prelims, we have to stay positive.

"Right?" he finished. He looked from kouhai to kouhai, smiling expectantly, but Shouyou and Kageyama refused to smile back. They glowered at each other.

_Stupid Kageyama…_

Sugawara sighed and stood back, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay. I think it's time we call it a day, right, Daichi-san?"

Though he didn't look too pleased that Sugawara had given the order and not him, the captain grunted his assent. He waved a dismissive hand at the other players, who were all looking slightly nonplussed.

"Alright, everyone, go home! Good work today! But you two," he said, and both Shouyou and Kageyama halted in their tracks as Daichi beckoned. "Stay a minute."

Shouyou swallowed. What if their captain had noticed how substandard they were at practise today? Was he going to send them to the bench at prelims? He glanced at Kageyama, and could tell from his face that he was thinking the same thing.

Rubber soles squeaked against the polished floorboards as the rest of the team traipsed out, some of them casting inquisitive glances over their shoulders. Once they were gone, Daichi turned back to his kouhai and placed his hands on his hips. Sugawara stood beside him. There was a pause.

Shouyou studied both of his senpai's faces carefully. They didn't look particularly angry, just… troubled. Sugawara's lips were pursed, and Daichi had a furrow between his heavy brows, so deep it might have been cut with a knife.

"Listen, guys," said Daichi finally. He looked from a messy orange head to a sleek black one, and his broad chest heaved in a sigh. "I'm sorry to say this, but your performance lately just isn't up to scratch. Your quick isn't working anymore."

The first years looked at their sneakers.

"Is there something going on?" Daichi asked them. When the two of them looked up in question, he tried to explain, "You just don't seem to be as… in-synch as you used to."

Beside him, Sugawara nodded in agreement. "Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

Both Shouyou and Kageyama hesitated.

"Is that a yes?"

Shouyou cast a sidelong look at Kageyama, who looked like he was trying to burn a huge fiery hole in the floor with his eyes. He thought about the past few weeks. He thought about how little Kageyama had said to him, how scarcely he'd even seen him. He thought about the way Kageyama, when Shouyou sat beside him, would shuffle away, or flinch when he so much as brushed against him. He thought of the strange sinking feeling in his stomach whenever Kageyama refused to look him in the eye.

"… No," Shouyou eventually replied. It came out in a mumble. "Kageyama's just forgotten how to toss properly."

Upon hearing that, Kageyama _did_ look him in the eye, if only to glare furiously. Daichi clicked his tongue.

"See, your quick isn't going to improve if you just keep blaming each other," he said. "Unless you want to be on the bench at prelims, you're going to have to work together."

There was a warning edge to his voice as he spoke the last line. The two first years stiffened below him, and Shouyou saw Kageyama's fists clench by his sides.

"That's not fair! You can't send me off when it's Hinata who keeps missing!"

"What Daichi-san meant to say," Sugawara cut in calmly, "is that arguing will only make things worse. The most important thing is that we stay a team, and that means cooperating and supporting each other. Whether you two like it or not," he concluded, seeing the sour expressions on his kouhai's faces.

"I don't see why I should have to cooperate with _him_ ," Shouyou muttered, throwing Kageyama a dirty look that was instantly returned. After all, if Kageyama was going to keep shunning him like he had been recently, why shouldn't Shouyou do the same?

Noticing the obvious tension, Sugawara and Daichi glanced at one another. It could have been Shouyou's imagination, but he thought he saw his two senpai exchange a tiny, knowing nod before looking back down at them.

Daichi asked, "Are you sure there isn't anything going on between you two?" When they shook their heads, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Then, what's the deal with your quick?"

Once again, Shouyou looked at Kageyama. Maybe this would coax him into finally admitting why he was acting so weird.

But the setter stayed silent.

"I think everyone's just a little worn out from working so hard," said Sugawara, piping up when nobody else did. "Going home and getting a good night's rest is probably the best thing we can do."

There were mumbles of agreement from the other three. It was already dark outside, stars twinkling in the high-up windows, and Daichi seemed to notice them for the first time. He stretched and yawned.

"Suga's right," he said, but then he looked around at the haphazard gymnasium; it was still littered with abandoned volleyball equipment. "We've gotta tidy up first, though. The basketball club need to use this place in the morning."

"You two can help us!" said Sugawara, grinning like he'd offered them a huge treat. He laughed at the wrinkling of his kouhai's noses. "Come on, guys, don't be so glum. I'm sure if you just stay upbeat, you'll get your quick back in no time.

"Tomorrow's another day, right?" With that, he gave them each a lung-ejecting slap between the shoulder blades and jaunted off, whistling as he started gathering the scattered volleyballs.

Kageyama watched him leave while Shouyou was regaining his balance, grumbling to himself. "He's so… jovial."

"You could learn a thing or two from him."

"Shut up!"

Straightening, Shouyou accidentally bumped his shoulder against Kageyama, and he _felt_ him jerk away like he'd been stung. With his head bowed, he stooped to pick up a volleyball, but Shouyou had already seen his face; it was uncharacteristically red.

In all honesty, Shouyou felt a little stung himself. "Kageyama…"

"What?"

Frowning, Shouyou twiddled this thumbs. "Was Daichi-san right? Is there something the matter?"

"What?" Kageyama repeated. He managed to hold Shouyou's gaze for a split seconds before his eyes darted away again. The flush on his face darkened. "Stop asking dumb questions."

_I will if you stop dodging them_ was what Shouyou wanted to say. Instead, he asked, "If there's nothing wrong, then why are you acting so weird?"

Kageyama's long fingers tensed around the ball he was holding. "I'm not-"

"Don't just stand around, you two, get to work," Daichi ordered from across the room, interrupting Kageyama before he could finish. He waved the setter over. "Kageyama, come help me dismantle the net. You're taller than Suga so it'll be easier."

Before Shouyou could get another word out, Kageyama slouched off towards the net as instructed, looking almost relieved as he did so to escape his teammate. Shouyou took a step after him- reaching for his back on instinct- but stopped himself, shoulders slumping as he released a heavy sigh.

_What's with him?_ he wondered, sneakers scuffing the floorboards as he headed for a cluster of discarded volleyballs. An uneasy sensation swirled in Shouyou's stomach. He didn't know what, but _something_ wasn't right between him and Kageyama; it hadn't been for a long time now.

Shouyou couldn't remember exactly when it had started, but he'd begun to notice a change in his teammate. It was one he couldn't quite put his finger on. Kageyama just seemed so… awkward around him now. He avoided Shouyou like a disease- refusing to sit with him at lunch and swerving him in the hallways- and when he was forced to be around him, he only communicated in monosyllabic grunts; today had been the first in weeks they'd had a real conversation. There was no rough and tumble or bickering or even just club-related chatter anymore. The comfortable rapport they'd slowly but surely built up had crumbled.

The worst thing was that Kageyama wasn't doing this to anyone else- only Shouyou. As he gloomily chucked ball after ball into the enormous tub, the spiker's brow creased in confusion. Had he done something to make Kageyama mad? And if so, then _what_?

He wished the boy would just tell him. Not only was it irritating being treated like something Kageyama scraped off the bottom of his shoe, now it was even affecting their volleyball playing. They weren't clicking like they used to; the awkwardness was reflected in their tosses.

Just as he was reaching for another ball, a pair of hands grabbed it before he could. Looking up, Shouyou was met with a pair of kindly, hazel-brown eyes.

"Okay, Hinata?" asked Sugawara, bouncing the ball once before throwing it into the pile.

Shouyou shrugged. "I guess."

Even as he spoke, his eyes wandered off in the direction of his setter. Sugawara followed his gaze and, after a moment or two, laid a hand on Shouyou's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He tilted his head. "To be honest, I've been kind of worried about you and Kageyama for a while now. And I don't just mean about your quick."

Curiously, Shouyou raised his head a little. Had Sugawara perhaps noticed Kageyama's weird behaviour too? "How so?"

His senpai thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, really. You two just don't seem to be getting along like you used to- Well, I suppose you never really got along in the first place," he laughed, but it quickly faded to a more serious note. "But, there's been this weird atmosphere between you lately. Is… is there a reason for that?"

He asked the last question slowly, eyeing Shouyou carefully as if he were expecting a particular answer; what that answer was, Shouyou had no idea. He scratched the bridge of his nose, eyes flickering in Kageyama's direction again.

"I…" he chewed his lower lip. "I think something might be bothering him."

Sugawara's face didn't change. "You don't know what?"

Shouyou _wished_ he knew what, but he didn't; only that it seemed to have something to do with him. Though Kageyama wouldn't look him in the eye, Shouyou had found as of late that if he turned his head, more often than not he would catch Kageyama staring at him. Just _staring_ , with this strange look in his eyes, dark and intense, which Shouyou only ever glimpsed for a millisecond before Kageyama ducked his head again. As he stood with his back to him, Shouyou thought he could feel Kageyama's eyes on him now, watching his every move.

It wasn't _creepy_ , per se, but it unnerved Shouyou. Even stranger was that he'd recently found himself staring right back at Kageyama, scrutinising him, trying desperately to figure him out.

"Not really," he said. "How about you, Suga-san?"

"Haven't the foggiest," was his senpai's brisk reply. He gave Shouyou a nudge. "You know him better than any of us, Hinata- Maybe you should talk to him."

There was a sort of pointedness in Sugawara's tone- like another gentle nudge- but Shouyou only shook his head.

"I've _tried_ that- dozens of times. But he won't go anywhere near me." He frowned. "I don't know why he's being such a jerk to me. I haven't done anything wrong." At least, Shouyou didn't think he had.

"Hmmm…" Humming, Sugawara watched Kageyama taking apart the volleyball net for a moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Then he turned back to Shouyou, and offered a reassuring smile. "Maybe he just isn't ready to talk yet. I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready."

"But we don't have time…" Though he tried to keep himself from whining, Shouyou couldn't hide his annoyance. Of course he couldn't make Kageyama talk if he didn't want to, but the fact was if they didn't fix… whatever it was that had gone wrong between them by next month, Karasuno could be in serious danger at prelims. Shouyou might never see over the wall, might never be able to grasp that victory he craved.

Evidently, Sugawara could tell what he was thinking. He patted Shouyou's shoulder. "Don't worry too much about prelims, okay?" he said. "Of course we want to do well next month, but what's most important is that all our team members are okay.

"Whatever is bothering Kageyama won't last forever," he went on. "So don't let it bother you, too."

"Mm," answered Shouyou, looking away. He chose not to tell Sugawara that Kageyama's behaviour was already bothering him- maybe a little more than it should be. He didn't mention the weird, squirmy feelings that had begun attacking his insides whenever he felt Kageyama's silent presence beside him, or those eyes boring into his bare back as they were changing. He didn't say that he was now noticing odd little details about Kageyama that he shouldn't have cared about; the flexing of the muscles in his legs as he ran for the ball; how much his eye colour resembled a midnight sky; the glisten of sweat against his tanned skin…

"Hinata, Sugawara?"

"U-um, yes, captain?" Shouyou blurted, jolting out of his thoughts. There he went again... He felt his cheeks flush.

For some reason, as he looked down at Shouyou's reddening face, the corner of Sugawara's mouth quirked upwards. He turned to Daichi before Shouyou could question it, though. "What's up?"

"We need help putting the net away," Daichi answered, jerking his head towards the two large antennae that were still stood- bare now- in the middle of the court. The actual net was folded under Kageyama's arm.

He didn't even look at Shouyou when he walked over to help. The spiker had to resist grinding his teeth in frustration as Kageyama blatantly ignored him, instead wordlessly hoisting one of the heavy metal poles onto its side and waiting for Shouyou to grab the other end. He gave Kageyama a look as he did so, the kind that said _are you for real?_ It went unnoticed.

Together, they managed to lift the antenna, but this- like all their recent tosses- was accomplished clumsily. As they passed the open door of the gym, a mysterious shiver ran along Shouyou's spine, and he couldn't tell if it was because of the chill night-time draft from outside or Kageyama's unsettling silence. Or maybe it was his view of those back muscles that did it, shifting beneath the setter's white tee-shirt as he walked and-

Shouyou mentally kicked himself. _Stop having weird thoughts!_

He suppressed a sigh as he and Kageyama lumbered towards the storage closet, where Sugawara and Daichi were already stowing the other antenna. He didn't know when or why everything had gotten so… odd, but he wished it would all just go back to normal. He didn't like feeling so awkward around Kageyama. He didn't like missing his tosses. Shouyou craved the satisfying weight of the volleyball before he slammed it, the rewarding sting of blood rushing to his palm afterwards. The feeling of bringing his hand down on nothing but air was maddening. But even more maddening, he realised, was that the more this went on- the longer Kageyama's strange behaviour continued- the more Shouyou actually started to worry about him.

That made sense, didn't it? With the metal pole weighing down on him, he pondered. Kageyama may have been his rival- the person he had sworn to beat- but he was also Shouyou's friend. Sort of. They used to be so in-tune with one another, their quick attacks so harmonious, so Shouyou couldn't help but feel distressed about this sudden rift that had opened up between them. He didn't want that special connection they had formed to fade away.

It sounded cheesy, but it was true. Whatever was straining the bond between the spiker and the setter, Shouyou knew he had to fix it before it was too late.

_Unless he's just sick of me_ , he thought, glancing up at Kageyama's broad back. He was surprised by how hurtful the idea was; it made him feel heavier than any volleyball net. Perhaps the King of the Court had simply grown tired of his cumbersome courtier and wanted nothing more to do with him…

Lost in his worries, Shouyou managed to trip over his own feet, causing both himself and Kageyama to stumble. The setter glared over his shoulder, tutting.

"Watch it, will you?"

"It was an accident, Your Majesty…"

"Hey now, be nice to each other," Sugawara reminded them, exiting the closet with Daichi. The pair of them were heading for the stairs. "We're gonna go and change, okay?"

Their kouhai each answered with a sulky 'yes', and they disappeared. Kageyama immediately looked away from Shouyou again, scowling, and he narrowed his eyes at the back of his dark head. He couldn't put up with this anymore; he wanted his grouchy, argumentative companion back. That was why, Shouyou decided then, he had to find out exactly what Kageyama's deal was, and as soon as possible.

_And_ because he wanted to win at prelims. Obviously.

With that in mind, he made sure to be ready for Kageyama as soon as they'd managed to get the second antenna into the closet; Kageyama tried to dart out of there immediately- not even making any move to thank Shouyou- but the smaller boy planted himself in the doorway before he could leave, barring his exit.

Kageyama had been in such a rush to leave, he still had the folded volleyball net beneath his arm. He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, and Shouyou frowned at him.

"Kageyama, this is ridiculous," he said. "If I've done something wrong, just tell me."

He tried to force the other boy to look at him as he spoke, but with no luck. Kageyama avoided his gaze, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, half in shadow amongst the various clutter inside the closet.

"What are you talking about, idiot?" he said. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Then, why are you avoiding me?"

One hand slipped into Kageyama's shorts pocket in a failed attempt to look casual. "I'm not."

Shouyou gave him a look.

"Come _on_ ," he said. "I never see you anymore unless it's at practise. You hardly even speak to me."

Something like a sneer crossed Kageyama's features. "What makes you think I'd want to talk to you anyway?"

Groaning, Shouyou raised his eyes to the ceiling. He couldn't believe how obstinate Kageyama was being; the two of them used to talk all the _time_ , for crying out loud (well, if you counted yelling at each other across a volleyball court as talking). They ate lunch together every day and waited for each other after school and rode their bikes home side-by-side. How could Kageyama just stop all that and then try and pretend nothing had changed?

Nevertheless, here he was, denying everything. Shouyou's mouth became a thin, straight line. He stared at Kageyama in silence, until he was forced to look at him.

" _What?_ "

"Tell me what's wrong," Shouyou demanded.

Kageyama's shoulders were high and tense. "I _said_ it's nothing, okay? Now move it, I want to go home." He tried to sidestep the smaller boy, but Shouyou mirrored his movement, blocking him like an opposing spike. "Hinata, move."

He squared his own shoulders to match Kageyama's. "I'm not moving until you tell me what the matter is."

"I keep telling you," said Kageyama, a low growl building in his throat, "there's nothing wrong!"

"You're lying!"

"Get out of my way!"

With that, Kageyama lunged at him, trying to forcefully push past and out of the closet. Shouyou was prepared, though, and he tackled Kageyama head-on, bringing the two of them toppling over with a clatter. Tennis balls and shuttlecocks bounced in all directions. The net under Kageyama's arm came loose, billowing briefly into the air before landing on top of the struggling pair.

What followed was a scuffle of dust clouds, flailing limbs and increasingly tangled rope as the two of them wrestled (having each in their anger forgotten their original intentions). Suddenly, however, there was a loud _slam_ and the closet was plunged into near-darkness, causing them both to freeze.

Shouyou lifted his head, panting. From where he was sprawled on top of Kageyama, he saw that the door to the closet had, somehow, swung shut by itself.

He let go of Kageyama's wrists. His skin was very warm against Shouyou's. "H-how did that happen?"

"Probably just the wind," came the gruff reply. "Now get off me."

Shouyou did so (with some difficulty, given the net). After disentangling himself from both rope and teammate, he pulled himself up on an overturned basketball post and dusted himself off. The net had ensnared Kageyama more tightly than him; he was still trying to shake the thing off, cursing under his breath.

"Need some help?"

"No," he snapped. There was a rustling in the dark, and more swearing. "Open that door already, I'm blind in here."

Sighing in defeat, Shouyou twisted awkwardly in the tiny space to face the door. He wasn't giving up; he'd make Kageyama spill the beans some other time. For now, he was tired and he just wanted to go home.

He turned the doorknob and pulled. And pulled again.

"… Uh oh."

Finally wriggling out of the net, Kageyama huffed impatiently. "What's the hold up?"

"Um…" Just to be sure, Shouyou gave the handle a firm tug, but the door didn't budge. He turned to Kageyama. "I think the door's jammed."

"What? Give me that."

He shouldered Shouyou out of the way- ignoring his indignant protest- and grabbed the handle himself, rattling it. When the door still didn't open, he swore yet again.

"What the…?" he muttered. Then, to Shouyou, "I think it's locked."

"How could the wind have locked it?"

" _I_ don't know, but it won't open at all…" After another minute or so of jiggling the doorknob, Kageyama began banging his palm against the surface of the wood- not unlike the way Shouyou would spike a volleyball.

"Hey, we're locked in! Suga-san, Daichi-san?" He clicked his tongue irritably. "Why the hell aren't they answering? Did they shut us in here as a prank?"

In an effort to keep his distance from the agitated setter, Shouyou had flattened himself against the wall as best he could. There was scarcely room to breathe, and something sharp poked him in the back as he shrugged.

"They said they were going to change, didn't they?" He bit his lip, trying to remember if he'd heard the two of them come back downstairs. "I hope they didn't go home already…"

Through the gloom of the closet, Kageyama's face shone through like a ghost as it whitened.

"Crap!" With wide eyes, he turned back to the door again, pounding on it with both fists. "Hello? Hello?! Someone let us out of here!"

"Hey, calm down!" cried Shouyou, alarmed. He grabbed Kageyama's arm and felt it stiffen under his hand. "They're probably still upstairs in the changing room. I'm sure once they come down, they'll hear us and let us out."

Shaking his hand off- frantically, like it was a spider or something- Kageyama growled, "But what if they don't? We could be stuck in here all night!"

The prospect wasn't any more appealing to Shouyou, but he tried to keep calm- One of them had to, after all.

"We won't be in here all night." Indeed, if they had a whole gym to themselves and still almost murdered each other on a daily basis, Shouyou seriously doubted they'd both make it through a whole night together in here. "Someone will find us eventually…" _I hope._ If only they had their phones, but they were in the club room along with their bags.

There was a _thud_ as Kageyama's fists hit the wooden door, hard enough that the stack of closet clutter shook. "They freakin' well better."

_Just great_ , thought Shouyou, having to lean back as Kageyama began slamming his shoulder, without success, into the door. It was bad enough being trapped in a closet, period, but being trapped in closet with His Royal Grumpybutt of all people just seemed like a cruel joke. Especially given that he apparently hated Shouyou for no reason.

After a good five minutes of listening to Kageyama try and break the door down, Shouyou tugged him back by the shirt.

"Stop that. You're just gonna hurt yourself." Realising that sounded like he was worrying about Kageyama, he added, "And we can't go to prelims with an injured setter."

He couldn't really see Kageyama in this light- just his silhouette- but he seemed to be clenching and unclenching his fists. He gave the door a forceful kick, slumping back against the wall of stacked sports equipment and crossing his arms.

"Ugh! Of all the people to get stuck in a freaking closet with, why did it have to be you?"

Squished up beside him, Shouyou pouted- not that Kageyama could see him. "So you _do_ have a problem with me."

"My problem is that you're incredibly annoying!" He shifted beside Shouyou, trying to get as far away from him as the laws of physics would allow in this situation. "And quit breathing down my neck, would you? You're making me claustrophobic."

Shouyou rolled his eyes in the dark, but wriggled around so as to give Kageyama more room.

"You say _I'm_ annoying, but you're the one who keeps getting mad for no reason," he said. For good measure, he added, " _And_ you haven't sent me a good toss in days."

There was a snort from Kageyama. "My tosses are fine. It's your fault for always missing them."

"I miss them because you never throw the ball in the right place!"

"That's not my job," said Kageyama, sniffing. "Maybe you'd hit them if you kept your damn eyes open."

Shouyou didn't even have the words to answer that. _Keep his eyes open_ …

To any other spiker, it would seem like a perfectly reasonable suggestion, but Shouyou's was a different case. Kageyama knew that wasn't how they did things! They relied on their instincts, that borderline-telepathic link between the two of them, not Shouyou's _eyesight_. He hated that he could no longer leap into the air and swing blindly, certain that his hand would hit a perfect spike. It was like falling backwards expecting Kageyama's arms to catch him, only to be dropped on the ground.

Not wanting to get into an argument while they were in a cupboard, however, Shouyou said nothing. Instead he listened out for footsteps, but heard none. He swallowed.

"I'm not sure Suga-san and Daichi-san are coming after all…"

"We'll just have to wait until someone else comes, then." While he still sounded annoyed, Kageyama seemed to have cooled off a little. That didn't stop him from griping, though. "You've got your elbow in my ribs."

He shoved Shouyou, who scowled and shoved back. "Yeah, well, it's your fault for taking up so much space!"

"Just move your ass, will you?"

"Ow! You just stood on my toe!"

It took a few minutes of shuffling, but the pair of them finally managed to sit. With the gritty floor and all the bulky sports equipment forcing them to hunch over on their haunches, it was hardly comfortable, but it was better than standing. Shouyou inhaled and exhaled heavily as he drew in his knees, having to stifle a sneeze from all the dust. The closet smelled musty and also of Kageyama. There was a sweet, shampoo-like scent, along with something warmer and more natural- but it was largely overpowered by sweat from the evening's training.

"You stink."

"So do you."

Shouyou couldn't argue there; he could feel his own sweat soaking his shirt, cooling against his skin and raising goosebumps. "I wish I could go home and take a bath…"

"Well you can't, so quit whining. If it bothers you that much, just plug your nose or something."

There was venom dripping from his otherwise mild quip. "Why are you being such a jerk?" Shouyou asked.

"Why?" Kageyama's voice grew louder. Even in near-pitch blackness, Shouyou could see his furious glare. "Why do you think? Because I'm trapped in a tiny-ass storage closet, stinking of sweat and dirt, with nobody but an annoying little shrimp for company, that's why!"

"Don't you like me anymore?"

It was said in a very, very small voice. Across from him, Kageyama froze, and the silence between them could have been cut with a knife. Shouyou's gaze was downcast (despite barely being able to see anyway), and he tucked his knees in further as he waited for an answer.

When Kageyama finally responded, his voice was halting and unsteady.

"Dumbass. Who says I liked you in the first place?"

"… Oh."

Resting his chin on his folded arms, Shouyou didn't say anything else. It was less than a minute, however, when he felt rather than heard Kageyama release a long breath.

"I didn't mean that."

After a moment's pause, Shouyou sat up straighter. His stomach was twisting. He just wanted to know. "Just tell me why you're being this way."

"I'm sorry, alright?" said Kageyama, unexpectedly. It sounded more harassed than anything- not like a real apology- but for the King of the Court, even the word 'sorry' was quite a feat. A shadowy hand lifted itself in the darkness, running its fingers through Kageyama's hair. "I've just… had a lot on my mind lately."

Shouyou cocked his head. "Like what?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"We're going to have to talk about _something_ , as long as we're stuck in here," said Shouyou, and scooted forwards. He hoped he'd managed to find a chink in Kageyama's armour, but unfortunately the taller boy backed away the instant Shouyou came near.

"I _said_ I don't want to."

Sighing, Shouyou sat back on his heels once more. He sniffed. "If you hate me that much, why not just find some other volleyball team? You'll have to keep tossing to me as long as you're with Karasuno."

He was only half-serious, but even in the dark, he could sense Kageyama bristling. "I don't hate you, you idiot! Stop saying that!"

"Look, it's obvious from how you're acting that you don't like me-"

Shouyou never got to finish, because right then there was a startling _crash_ as Kageyama hurled his fists into the floor, dislodging a pile of tennis rackets somewhere above them. While Shouyou covered his head with his arms, trying not to get knocked out, the other boy exploded at the top of his voice,

"It's _because_ I like you!"

Utter silence. The only sound was that of Kageyama panting faintly. Something that felt like a Ping-Pong ball bounced off of Shouyou's head, rolling away into the darkness, and he blinked.

"Because… you like me?"

Evidently, Kageyama's was already regretting his outburst; Shouyou was sure that if he could see his face right now, he'd be blushing. "Y-yes."

"As in, like a friend?"

"No."

"A teammate, then?"

" _No_."

Shouyou's eyes went as round as they could go. "You mean…?"

A vaguely inhuman noise came from Kageyama then. Beginning to adjust to the darkness, Shouyou saw him bury what was sure to be a strawberry-pink face in both of his hands. His shoulders rose and fell. "Yes, Hinata, I _like_ you. Happy?"

"I…" Though Kageyama was little more than a blobby shadow, Shouyou could do nothing but stare. He'd never been so stunned. What Kageyama just said to him… That was a confession, right? A confession, in the middle of a dingy gymnasium storage closet? From _Kageyama_?

He was lost for words. " _Me_?"

"Yes, you!" Kageyama snapped. "How could it be anyone else?! I have to watch you all day, running around with that dumb little smile on your face, laughing everywhere, always asking me to toss to you…

"You make it impossible for me to _not_ like you!" he exclaimed, sounding almost exasperated with his nonplussed companion. A row of white teeth glinted in front of Shouyou through the gloom, angrily bared, and Kageyama let out a sudden snarl. "Dammit, Hinata, this is all your fault!"

By this point, Shouyou's mind was reeling; he couldn't process this much information all at once. He sat back against a plastic bin full of footballs and massaged his temples, feeling warmth rush to his face.

"Hang on, so…" He squinted through the darkness at Kageyama. "You _like_ me, and because of that, you're acting like you hate me?"

"I…" The toes of Kageyama's sneakers grazed his as he shifted sheepishly. "I don't mean to act like I hate you. It's just, you know… I'm not good at feelings and crap."

Against his will, Shouyou's jaw slackened. He couldn't believe it; _Kageyama_ had a crush on him. This entire time, what he'd thought was the setter's thinly veiled distaste for him had really been the exact opposite. He suddenly found himself replaying every awkward encounter with Kageyama over the past few months, remembering how he would fidget and mumble and blush and stare when Shouyou wasn't looking.

Funny. What had been weird and confusing to Shouyou at the time now seemed… kind of cute.

He moved forwards again. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Why do you think, stupid?" Kageyama grumbled, but his voice quickly softened. It was muffled by his knees.

"I didn't want you to find out," he said. Even though they were so close together, Shouyou had to strain his ears to hear him, he was that quiet. "But, it just got so hard to hide it. I tried to carry on like normal, but whenever I'm around you now, I get all…"

He didn't finish the sentence. He didn't have to; Shouyou had a feeling he knew. He remembered all those recent, unusual sensations that would swarm him whenever Kageyama was near- sensations that, now that they were just inches apart in a tiny storage closet, were already growing stronger than ever. Tingles and butterflies and a pounding in his chest, which he felt sure that Kageyama, in such close proximity, could hear now.

He wondered if the other boy had felt the same things when he was near Shouyou. Was his heart beating as fast as Shouyou's was now?

He wasn't sure. But for the first time since this entire ordeal began, Shouyou realised that maybe… just possibly…

Maybe he _didn't_ want things to go back to normal between him and Kageyama, after all.

The setter himself had gone silent, hunched up in the corner of the closet. A lonely shadow. Shouyou- almost of his body's own accord- found himself inching closer still to the dark figure. He didn't know how to feel about all this, but... he wanted to be able to give him some kind of comfort, or reassurance; something.

"Kageyama…" Why was it so difficult to speak now? There was a lump in Shouyou's throat that he couldn't explain. His hand stretched towards Kageyama and hovered there, afraid to touch him. Eventually, he managed, "It's okay."

A scoff. "It's not okay. You know that things can never be the same with us again now, don't you?" he said, sounding just as choked up as Shouyou did. The smaller boy could hear him trying not to let his voice break.

Shouyou nodded. "Yeah, I do. And… that's okay."

The genuine surprise in Kageyama's tone took Shouyou aback.

"It… it is?" he asked, before hastily clearing his throat. "Doesn't this, you know, creep you out at all?"

A few hours ago, Shouyou might have answered 'yes', but now he found himself laughing. "Why would it creep me out?"

"Well, I mean…" At this point, Shouyou didn't need to see Kageyama's face; he could all but feel the heat radiating from it. "Hinata, you don't… I mean, you aren't… Are you?"

"Am I what?" He tilted his head. "Into guys?"

"Y-yeah."

Shouyou thought for a moment, scratching his head. He knew he definitely liked girls, but did he spend an equal amount of time admiring the masculine physique? He certainly watched his teammates a fair bit; in fact, he observed any male athlete rather appreciatively, paying attention to things like leg muscles and abs and chiselled jaw lines, but he wasn't sure if that was out of a sportsperson's instinct or a more… primal one.

He thought about the stuff he sometimes imagined doing with random women. Then, he replaced the faceless female body in his mind's eye with a male one. The image didn't repulse him. In fact, as he sat there thinking about it, it sort of… excited him.

"Hinata?"

He looked up at Kageyama. He couldn't really see him in the dark, but he imagined what he must be looking like; deeply flushed, dark blue eyes burning with apprehension. He thought of Kageyama on the court, skin sweaty and eyes alight with passion, somehow managing to look graceful and stoic at the same time as he threw toss after perfect toss towards Shouyou's waiting hand...

It was awfully warm in the closet.

"I've never really thought about it before," he answered finally. His throat felt dry. Across from him, he thought he heard Kageyama swallow.

"Oh."

It was silent then apart from Shouyou's heart, which was still thudding incessantly against his ribcage. He could feel Kageyama's leg against his. Maybe it was just because they were sitting so close to each other in the dark, but he felt like... He wanted to...

Breathing as deeply as his strangely tightened chest would allow, he licked his lips, and started leaning forwards.

The instant he laid his hands on Kageyama, the taller boy went rigid. "Hinata?"

Anxiety was evident in his voice, but still Shouyou kept leaning forwards, only stopping when the tip of his nose was grazing against Kageyama's. He felt the boy's breath against his lips, coming in short gasps.

One of Shouyou's hands wandered, unhurriedly, to the centre of Kageyama's chest. He felt the boy's heart beneath his warm skin, racing wildly. Just like Shouyou's. Knowing that Kageyama was so vulnerable somehow made him feel just a little bit calmer.

And so he smiled in the darkness, and whispered, "Only one way to find out, right?"

Kageyama's chest hitched beneath his hands as his breath caught, but before he could say anything, their lips had collided.

Like everything else they did lately, it was clumsy; Shouyou pretty much had to aim blindly, and Kageyama was so paralysed with nerves that it was kind of like kissing a statue. Still, statues didn't have such soft lips, Shouyou thought as he closed his eyes, and even if Kageyama wouldn't move it was sort of nice to just sit there and enjoy the feeling of them, inhaling Kageyama's scent… At least, until he ran out of air. Then he had to pull back.

Kageyama gasped loudly as he was released. "H-Hinata!" he hissed.

"What's wrong?" They were keeping their voices hushed, for some reason. "I thought you liked me."

"We're in a freaking closet!"

The smaller boy giggled. He rearranged himself so that he was kneeling, one of Kageyama's legs either side of him. It was more comfortable that way. And less cramped.

"All the more reason to find something fun to do."

Settling his arms around Kageyama's neck, he brought his head down. That first kiss, however clumsy, had set his hormones raging; he wanted more, more of Kageyama's mouth, more of his skin. He sought the boy's lips out eagerly, despite Kageyama's grumblings.

"I can't believe you just stole my first- and second kiss on the floor of gymnasium storage closet…"

Hearing that, Shouyou's eyes popped open, and he drew back a little. "I'm your first kiss?"

He wasn't sure why it surprised him; he'd had kisses before Kageyama, sure, but not very many, and it made sense that Kageyama would have had even less, given his people skills.

He felt the other nod his head against Shouyou's chest, and- a little hesitantly- asked, "Is that... okay with you?"

Kageyama huffed into his shirt front. "Dumbass. Of course it's okay.

"Because… it's you…" Slowly, he reached his trembling arms up, and Shouyou's stomach did a somersault when he felt them wrap around his midsection tightly. He smiled faintly, pressing Kageyama against him, feeling his warmth and solidity beneath him… A light, giddy feeling rushed to his head.

_This is so weird_. It was so weird, because he was in a closet with Kageyama, and they were just holding each other without saying anything, and Shouyou had his face buried in Kageyama's hair and it was soft and smelled all fruity, and they had just kissed twice and Shouyou was _liking_ it. In fact, he… he was liking Kageyama. He was liking him a lot.

Simultaneously, they pulled back and looked at each other. Shouyou could see Kageyama's eyes shining up at him through the darkness. They were annoyed and embarrassed, but for once they didn't look away.

"This doesn't mean I'm sending you any more tosses than usual, got that?"

Shouyou laughed again, a breathless, almost silent laugh. "Noted."

And then their mouths were locked together again, already soft and open. This time, it didn't take long for Kageyama to respond, sucking and nibbling hungrily at Shouyou's lips, angling his head this way and that. When Shouyou tugged at his lower lip, he heard him stifle a groan. How long had Kageyama been wanting this, he wondered?

He pushed both his hands through the other boy's hair, enjoying its silken brush against his fingers. They came to rest on either side of Kageyama's face. His cheeks were hot, just like Shouyou's.

As they melted further into each other, Kageyama surprised him by slipping his tongue into Shouyou's mouth. His eyes opened for a second; he'd never kissed anyone with his tongue before. But, as he followed Kageyama's movements, Shouyou quickly found himself enjoying the sensation; the two of them gently intertwining, warm and wet. He liked the intimacy of it.

It was sort of surprising how good Kageyama was at this, given that he'd never kissed _anyone_ before, ever. But the setter seemed to be acting on instinct; having recovered from his initial embarrassment, his actions now were urgent and feverish. Fingers curled themselves in the downy hair at Shouyou's nape, and their tongues danced like acrobats while their hands roamed, trying to feel and taste more of each other. The smaller boy had to bite back moans himself, especially when Kageyama gripped his hips and pulled him closer. His own hands were everywhere, exploring the toned form beneath him, skin burning through Kageyama's thin shirt against his fingertips.

When at last they broke apart, both of them were panting heavily. Shouyou's eyes were hazy and half-lidded, and he imagined Kageyama's looked the same.

His name escaped the taller boy's lips once again, but this time it wasn't an annoyed growl but a longing, desperate plea. "Hinata…"

"Kageyama…" His heart was going to burst out of his chest. Never before had been kissed like that, felt anything like this... He closed his eyes, lowering himself to Kageyama's mouth again, when-

"Are you guys in here?"

The door swung open with a _squeak_ , and both boys shielded their eyes as light spilled into the closet. Shouyou looked up, blinking- and froze. Standing in the doorway and regarding each of his kouhai- his eyebrows pulled all he way up to his hairline and his mouth shaped in a neat 'o'- was Sugawara.

Peacefully caught up in Kageyama's lips and hands as he was, Shouyou had forgotten for a moment that he was, in fact, still at school, and his and his teammate's thorough make-out session was taking place amidst a pile of dusty volleyballs and a discarded net- inside a closet that could be opened by anyone, at any time, especially by one of their two senpai.

But looking up at Sugawara's face now, it was all coming back to him.

Beneath him, he felt Kageyama go stiff as a board all over again, and all the blood that had only just been pleasantly rushing around Shouyou's body now rushed to his cheeks instead.

_Oh, God oh God oh God…_

Sugawara stared at them for what felt like hours. Then- very, very slowly- his mouth twisted into a crooked smile. "Well, there's a drastic improvement in a very short amount of time."

While Shouyou was aware that he was still kneeling between Kageyama's legs and it probably looked extremely questionable, he couldn't bring himself to move a muscle besides his mouth, which started babbling as if someone had unscrewed it.

"No, uh, Suga-san, you see, this isn't- We weren't- I mean, we didn't…"

To the utter astonishment of his kouhai, Sugawara placed his hands on his hips, threw back his head and let out a hearty laugh.

"I gotcha, I gotcha. I think I'll leave you two to, uh… compose yourselves." Still grinning, he began sauntering towards the gym door with his bag slung over one shoulder, only stopping for a second to call behind him.

"I guess that door got jammed, huh? I hope you weren't stuck in there too long."

He barely made it outside before he doubled over again, the sound of his laughter floating through the door and echoing off the gymnasium walls. Shouyou and Kageyama watched him go, gaping; when Shouyou looked down at the other boy, his face was practically ablaze.

"He…" he stuttered. He was shaking slightly. "He… He…"

"Kageyama?"

The next thing he knew, Shouyou was unceremoniously tipped out of Kageyama's lap and into a pile of old tennis shoes, landing with a painful crash as the taller boy sprang to his feet. His fists were balled.

"He totally did that on purpose!" he roared, seething. One hand gestured wildly after Sugawara, flailing. "He locked us in here so that we- So I would…!"

Standing and rubbing his back, Shouyou thought for a moment.

"Huh… Maybe." He had to give Sugawara credit; he was much craftier than Shouyou ever would have imagined. Now that he thought about it, maybe Sugawara knew all along. Maybe even before Shouyou and Kageyama realised it themselves...

Though his cheeks were still flaming with embarrassment, he grinned at Kageyama. "Still, it all worked out for the best, didn't it?"

Like him, Kageyama was dishevelled, hair sticking up at odd angles and his white gym shirt rumpled and smudged with dust. It was somehow adorable. As he stared after Sugawara- the laughter in his wake still clearly audible- the King of the Court turned a royal shade of crimson that Shouyou hadn't previously thought was humanly possible.

"I'm going to _kill_ him!"

With that, Kageyama was thundering out of the gym, leaving a trail of rubber tracks as he hurtled after Sugawara, screaming.

Shouyou stood outside of the closet and watched him go. His head felt dazed. He wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but at that moment, he felt a little bubble of happiness float up somewhere inside him and burst, sending a warm, tingly feeling spreading throughout Shouyou's body. His face split into a beaming smile as he laughed out loud, and he charged after Kageyama without a second thought, following him out into the stars.

"Wait for me!"

Tomorrow, he was going to hit every single toss that came his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are very much appreciated~ :)


End file.
